


Shared Joy is Doubled

by outsideth3box



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Murder Kink, OC Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: They do love their work.





	Shared Joy is Doubled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkhavens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/gifts).



Blood drips slowly, sluggishly from the middle finger of his hand, hanging loosely at his side. He grins evilly, impishly and bats his lashes at his mate, receiving a hungry, bloody growl in return. 

The decimated body sits motionless between them, chunks of flesh still clinging to some of the bones, the rest neatly removed, wrapped and resting in a large cooler. They left the cirrhotic liver to decompose on its own. Dark, drying warpaint decorates the ravaged face, racist, rapist bigot, feather mohawk drilled into its skull. 

He laughs joyously, revenge for the seven savaged women flushing the hot rage from his chest, and reaches to pull his husband in tight. Hannibal comes to his arms easily and bends his neck to lick a splash of red from Will’s throat, painting a deep rumbling snarl onto the soft skin. Will throws his head back, granting absolute access to his jugular, his trachea, his life. 

They each bare blood-stained teeth, snarling lust boiling to the surface, and grabbing, grappling, tumble one another to the floor, heedless of the thick, coagulating puddle. No longer wearing the vinyl suits from days past, they care not for evidence left to be found, fingerprints, hair, saliva, come. Copious testimony to name them guilty, guilt free. They exalt in the unbearable frustration of those on the hunt, Jack and his cronies furious in their wake.

They shower and change before they leave, blood-soaked clothes left behind. 

Two days and three states later, Will and Hannibal sit down to a sumptuous meal, knees touching under the table, eyes only for each other, and eat.


End file.
